The Dance
by gLiTcH mAsTeR
Summary: There's a ball at Hyrule Castle...and well,you can figure the rest out for yourself. LinkxZelda, enjoy!


The Dance

By gLiTcH mAsTeR

Zelda and her mom, the queen, were tidying up the castle for the ball that night, everyone always pitched in. They were working on cleaning the dining room when the door opened and a swordsman in a green tunic came in carrying a rose while humming a song and seeming particularly cheerful, he then dipped Zelda and placed the rose in her hair and proceeded through to the door across from the dining room. "Well he sure seems to be in a good mood, eh?" the queen remarked. Zelda began fidgeting with the rose the young warrior had placed in her hair. "… Huh? ... Oh…yes…" A smile appeared across the queen's face and she put a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "I knew this day would come… you've fallen in love with Link, haven't you." Zelda turned a reddish color and gazed down at the floor. "…" When the queen seen her worried expression she spoke again, "Don't worry dear, it was bound to happen sooner or later, come on sweetie, let's get you ready for that ball." Zelda nodded. "Ok mom." "But before you do," The queen held out a package to Zelda. "I got you a beautiful new dress for the occasion!! Guaranteed to leave Link speechless!!" Zelda hugged her mom. "Thanks Mom!!" "Now go get ready, we don't want to be late!!" "Ok, be back in a flash!" Zelda ran off to get ready.

Later that night Zelda and her mom entered the already packed ballroom, as they walked to their seats at the front of the room, all of the young men Hyrule stared at the beautiful princess in a white silk dress bearing a golden picture of the Triforce on the front that went down to her ankles just enough to reveal two fine silk slippers, her golden hair streaming behind her as the veil she wore hung down over it. Zelda glanced around the ballroom to find the young swordsman that she had confronted earlier. "Mother, I don't see him." She whispered as they sat down in the royal chairs alongside the king. "Oh my… I'm sure he must be somewhere, I'll ask your father." The Queen tapped the king on the shoulder. "What is it dearest? I must announce the royal toast!" "Where is the young swordsman who always where's green?" "You mean Link?" He rose and eyebrow. "Yes, where is he?" "I put the little rat on guard duty; he's outside watching the castle." "How could you!? Everyone is inside enjoying the ball and you made him stand outside in the cold waiting for intruders that will never come! You know this is Ganondorf's poker night!!!" "Yes but what if some other intruder" "Enough!! I will not stand to let you force that swordsman to miss this ball!!" "FINE!! But don't come crying to me when we get hit by a nuclear warhead!!" "Zelda, go find him dear." "Yes Mom."

Zelda walked out the wooden door of the castle and onto the courtyard, slapping away hundreds of the guys stalking her on the way. She squinted in the darkness to find her beloved until she saw him setting near a tree glumly trying to keep watch. She silently sleeked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Link…" "WAHHHHHHH!!!" He yelled in surprise. "Zelda!?" He gazed in awe at her beauty as he noticed her fine gown. Zelda offered a hand to help him up and he took it, surprised. "Would you like to dance with me, Link?" Link looked stunned. "Really!? … I…I'd love to." "Come on then!!" Zelda cried excitedly as they ran into the ballroom, jealous men eyeing Link like daggers on the way.

They got inside and seconds later the lights dimmed and a slow, melodic tune began to play. Link gazed at the princess as she willingly let him entwine his strong fingers around her delicate hand. He hesitated for a moment and then drew a strong arm about her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her frail arm about him and they danced onto the floor. After a while the lights dimmed and a slow, melodic tune began to play. Link released Zelda's hand and pulled her closer; worrying for a second that Zelda would not welcome this. The Princess placed her hands about his neck and rested her head upon his chest as Link gently stroked her golden hair. "Kiss me…Link." The princess pleaded suddenly. "Oh…Zelda…" Link held her head up to his and met her eyes with an overpowering gaze, she felt herself losing herself in his deep blue eyes. _So honest…so sincere…so pure and true… _soon their lips came to meet and without warning the crests on their hands began to glow. Up in the balcony somewhere, the queen spied the glowing triangles and spoke:

_Destiny…has been fulfilled…_

Yeah!! I love writing romances between Link and Zelda!! They belong together… GO AWAY MIDNA!! LINK LOVES ZELDA NOT YOU!!! Sorry… I just… ABSOLUTLEY DESPISE ANYTHING THAT GETS IN THE WAY OF THESE TWO!! And someday…I'm gonna write 100 romances between Link and Zelda!! YAY!! Please review!! Also, I know this sucks but please don't be too hard on me, I'M ONLY A NOVICE!!


End file.
